


No One Like You

by daleked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Double Penetration, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Look at you, needy thing,' John croons, leaning over his back and stroking a finger down the side of his face. Sherlock’s face is shiny with sweat and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against the sheets.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sherlock gets fucked by John and Lestrade. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts).



> Title from the eponymous Scorpion song. I'm clearing out my hard disk and posting all the PWP shots.

'Oh, please,' Sherlock begs, and raises his arse in the air. 'I can take it.' His voice is hoarse and his fingers scrabble at the sheets when John pulls him backwards to press his cock up against Sherlock’s hole.

'Look at you, needy thing,' John croons, leaning over his back and stroking a finger down the side of his face. Sherlock’s face is shiny with sweat and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against the sheets. It should be humiliating, lying on the bed and begging for cock, but Sherlock finds he's far beyond caring. He twitches under John's touch and closes his eyes.

'God, look at him.' Lestrade's voice is reverent and Sherlock cracks open an eye to see him sitting in the chair opposite the bed, cock in hand and gaping at Sherlock. 'He's beautiful, and he's been a very good boy. What did you want, love?' 

Sherlock buries his face in the sheets. 'For you to fuck me. Both of you.' Lestrade inhales sharply and his grip on his cock tightens.

'Shit. Does he always talk like that in bed?'

'Only when he wants something very badly.' John brushes the hair back from Sherlock’s forehead and reaches back to rub around the rim of his anus. 'And he does want us in him.'

Sherlock is loose enough for four fingers and a little more, stretching open and wet. 'He's got an arse like a peach.' Lestrade's voice is nearer this time, and the bed creaks as he gets on.

John looks up and smiles at Lestrade. 'He does, doesn't he? Up, Sherlock!' He struggles to his elbows before John yanks him into position, adjusting his posture and spreading his legs so he's half-kneeling on the bed, knees apart and back arched. John gets in front of him and lies down, motioning for Sherlock to get on top. Sherlock obliges and gives John's cock a fond stroke before getting on, holding him in place before lowering himself. There is almost no resistance at all and Sherlock stays still, waiting patiently for John's instructions. His gaze is turned inwards, dazed and focusing purely on the sensation of John inside him.

'Now you, Lestrade.' Lestrade straddles John's thighs behind Sherlock and reaches down to feel Sherlock's pucker, loose against his fingers. A drop of the water-based lube trickles down and wets his finger. Lestrade doesn't think he could get any harder if he tried. He puts the head of his cock right up against the hole and it enters easily. Sherlock moans low and his hips buck, pushing down to take more in.

'I want more.' Sherlock is drooling absently as he places a hand on John's belly to steady himself while Lestrade thrusts in slowly, a thin string of saliva travelling down the side of his mouth to his chin. When Lestrade is inside fully and John can feel their pricks pressed together inside Sherlock’s tight channel, he starts moving. He pulls out as Lestrade thrusts in, and they enjoy the sensation of being stimulated on all sides until Sherlock squirms and moans uncomfortably.

'What is it?' Sherlock flattens his palm on John's chest as he bends forward. 'Move at the same time.' John understands and gives Lestrade a nod over Sherlock’s shoulder. They withdraw slowly until just the heads of their cocks are inside before fucking in deep. Sherlock wails and John can see the bright flush on his cheeks, as well as feel the involuntary spasm of his slick tightness around them.

'You like that?' Sherlock nods and John smirks. They continue at the same pace, increasing speed in increments until they're fucking Sherlock hard and fast and deep, his neglected cock rubbing itself raw against John's stomach while they plow his greedy little hole. Lestrade is the first to come, roaring and releasing inside Sherlock. John can feel the flood of warmth against the head of his cock and follows, growling and kissing Sherlock soundly. Triggered by the sudden liquid heat inside him, Sherlock comes quietly on John's front and slumps down. Lestrade withdraws and John's cock slides out with his. Sherlock makes a soft groaning noise and there's a blurt of come right out of his well-used arse.

'John,' Sherlock says, and that's all they need to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
